


Freedom is a Length of Rope.

by V01DS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, Up to season five.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V01DS/pseuds/V01DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic: Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift. <br/>In which Balthazar finds Gabriel dead, and how he reacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom is a Length of Rope.

**Author's Note:**

> This was painful, generally. For one of my favourite ships in the series, and my first supernatural fic.

  
The scene played in front of you, and all you could do was watch. The youngest archangel was dying. 

Gabriel’s wings burned marks into the wood flooring; they would soon fade just like  himself . 

He’d lay there, watching as the others would leave ; reminding him he didn’t matter as much to anyone. When he was finally alone, he’d hum to himself through tears. 

 

“ I remember tears streaming down your face w hen I said, "I'll never let you go" w hen all those shadows almost killed your light … ”

 

It was a soft song that you two had taken in over time; it drew you closer, made you feel safer.  You’d begin to hum along with him, though you couldn’t bring yourself to face him. You were usually confident in every little thing you did, but now, you wouldn’t admit it but you had become afraid.

His voice would fade quietly into hushed tears after the small verse that held so much meaning between the two of you, but you would continue to sing to yourself. You hadn’t realized yet that you’d begun crying as well.

 

“I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone" But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight...”

 

The youngest archangel was dead. 

You’d watch from your standing place as his body was retrieved, watching as he was removed from the area. 

 

“ Just close your  eyes, t he sun is going down …”

 

His name had been Gabriel, the notorious tric kster god that you’d  found yourself casually falling for in the years past. That wasn’t something usual, especially for you. He was a generally shitty person at times, but he still had some good in him, and frankly you rather enjoyed that. But , of course, that was then, and this was now.

 

“You'll be alright, n o one can hurt you now …”

 

You had taken the name of Balthazar.  You of all people had no right to judge a person for being “shitty” when you were nothing more to most than another asshole to deal with to most people and other-worldly beings alike. And this alone made it  strange r to think that someone you could’ve called your brother was something more to you. It was also strange to think that someone like him could be the reason you’re crying for the first time in centuries. 

 

“Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…”

 

It’d be no more than hours before you’d find yourself standing over the spot. The place

where he’d been murdered, where his death was noted by the shadowed markings of his wings. No one would dare return, no one but you.

 

“ Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  e verything's on fire .  The war outside our door keeps raging on …”

 

You would grow tired of standing and staring, so you’d sit right where he used to be. You’d begin to hum along to the same tune again, trying to pretend that he was still here, and that it had just been a nother joke. But you had seen it happen…you knew it wasn’t.

 

“ Hold on to this lullaby , e ven wh en music's gone…g one …”

 

You wouldn’t cry this time, because crying wasn’t your thing. It wasn’t anyone’s anymore. Too much had happened. There were no tears, just a sharp stinging in the center of your chest.  But you had grown used to that by now. 

 

“Just close your eyes, t he sun is going down …”

 

You would continue this almost ritualistically. Every single day, you’d return to the same spot. Some days you would just sit in silence, others would be spent humming the song to yourself hoping he could hear you, and the very few days that came every so often would be spent talking to him, because you know he’s out there somewhere. 

 

“You'll be alright, n o one can hurt you now …”

 

You had always tried your hardest to play it off, the pain deep inside. You’d always just try to act like you were okay because you never wanted anyone to know you were weak for someone. It wasn’t safe.

 

“ Come morning li ght, y ou and I'll be safe and sound …”

 

In the days that would follow, you would return to the spot, only to see the markings had begun to fade away. This signaled your due  departure from the daily  mourn . 

 

“ Oooh ,  Oooh ,  Oooh ,  Oooh ,  Oooh ,  Oooh ,  Oooh ,  Oooh …”

 

There would soon come a day where you would find yourself dying at the blade of a man named  Castiel . You would choose to avoid commentary on the situation, promising a statement at  a later date. But you would say it hurt. 

 

“La La (La La),  La  La (La La) ”

 

You’d find yourself dead,  lying cold to the world before awakening in a place not so familiar. That’s when you would actually accept the fact you were dead, and promise

to find Gabriel. 

 

“ Oooh ,  Oooh ,  Oooh ,  Oooh ,  Oooh ,  Oooh ,  Oooh ,  Oooh …”

 

It would be days, if you had any sense of time or direction at this moment, before you would be able to say you’d made progress. A cheerful voice would rise from the newly settled fog in where ever the hell you were, and you’d identify it as Gabriel’s. 

 

“La La (La La)…”

 

It would be a typical greeting, a simple hello and maybe if you got lucky you’d share a terribly cheesy hug. You would ask what he had been doing, how it felt being dead, and he’d ask you the same, although questioning how you were with him not there anymore, obviously feeling happy at the site of his usually arrogant behavior .  But then you would mention the song, and you would end up telling him that you missed him a lot more than you really should’ve, and you would mention your daily routine, and he would stare in disbelief. 

 

“Just close your eyes, y ou'll be alright …”

 

He’d hug you again, close to tears this time. He would thank you, for remembering that shitty song from however long ago it was, for finding him, for every little thing up until this point that you both were afraid to ever mention. 

You would then kiss him for the very first time, and promise him you meant everything the song said. 

 

“Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…”

 

Because you did.

And so did  he . 

 

“ Oooh ,  oooh ,  oooh ,  oooh oh  oh .”


End file.
